A large router system has redundant arbitration fabric elements contained in working and standby central arbiter shelves. Each redundant arbiter shelf contains a central arbiter and multiple arbiter interfaces module. When one central arbiter fails, responsibility must switch over to the other arbiter in such a fashion that the entire system recognizes the switch-over, starts listening to the now current active arbiter, and no longer listens to the now standby arbiter. This transition has to be done in such a fashion that the entire system does not become confused. Furthermore, in a system having redundant central arbiter shelves, it is necessary that the standby arbiter shelf is functioning properly, that no links have become inoperable, and that the arbiter ASICs themselves are performing properly.